Persona soul sacrifice
by CrimsonFrost007
Summary: look inside to see the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Persona soul sacrifice: The Creators revenge

Soul sacrifice delta x persona 4 crossover

 **Summary** : Cerx Camlann . The one who destroyed the chalice and stopped the eternal recursion. Based in the modern world in persona 4 . Yu gets a grim message from igor that the very beings that created the world are back and want revenge against humanity for defying them. Not only that there is a mysterious person going by the name cerx Magusar walking around inaba and monsters emerging every night attacking people. The team must make new allies and learn the very art of sorcery to beat the creators and once again destroy the chalice.

Im going to rate it M just to be safe .

 **Prologue**

"Welcome" said a creepy but familiar voice that Yu could remember as Igor.

"Igor what's going on I thought I already finished my journey?" said Yu Narakami . Looking around he saw Margaret give a brief smile before returning to her normal stoic expression, "its been awhile Yu" she replied with a odd warmth in her voice.

"Yes it has Margaret but lets get serious, there must be a reason you brought me here?" said yu his expression changed from warm to serious. Igor chuckled in his typical creepy way "Indeed there is Guest , There is a new threat that is loaming to revert the world back to the dark ages of which humans were bound by desire and from that desire turned them into grotesque creatures known as Archfiends" he replied in a serious way.

"Archfiends? Turned by desire? What the hell causes that to happen?! Said Yu in a panicked voice.

"You will find out soon in the future " replied igor. Yu sighed _typical igor and his vague answers. I know he doesn't want to interfere but he means well. Well whats life without a challenge. Yu thought to himself._

"Thanks Igor ,is there anything else I may need to know? Questioned Yu

"Yes you will meet a new ally to help you combat these monstrosities. It will take both Persons and the new abilities you will learn to stop the eternal recursion". Igor replied chuckling. "That's all for now . I bid you farewell". Yu could feel his vision getting blurry as he slid back to unconsciousness .

(Train heading to Inaba)

" _ **Sorry for the delay , we will be arriving to yaso inaba in a few minutes ,Passengers heading to inaba please get ready for departure"**_

Yu woke up from his nap abruptly from the sound of the intercom. "Yikes I must have slept through the entire journey . _ah well at least im at inaba now ,I cant wait to meet my friends_ he thought to himself. _I wonder how nanako is?_

The image of nanako appearing in his mind made him smile . He always was fond of his cousin but also was very protective of her. Almost losing her made him tense up from the thought of it.

His thoughts came to a abrupt when he saw his friends cheering at the train station.

Yu smiled at the sight of his friends that he missed so much. He could not wait to greet his friends.

Just as he was getting up from his seat to get his bag and leave a weirdly clothed figure bumped into him while he was getting his bag.

"oops sorry" replied Yu but as soon he turned his head the person was long gone.

"Well that was weird, who was that person?" Yu said to himself. He quickly got himself together and left the train to greet his excited friends.

 **I apologize for the last fanfic. My mind went blanK and I could not get any ideas. I do hope you like this fanfic. This may take some time to get together but I hope you will like it in the end. There should be more soul sacrifice fanfics in my opinion. It's a brilliant game. Got to show this hidden gem some love. Am I Right? Any way ill try my best at the second chapter but it may take some time. Slán go fóil .**


	2. Chapter 2

Persona soul sacrifice

 **I really sorry for the long wait. Again writers block and everything. I stopped going to collage cause of my mental health going bad that what's happening in my life. Hopefully I will get into franfic writing buzz and all. I would really appreciate ideas from everyone. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

 **Signs of change (not good of course)**

"YU"! Everyone exclaimed enough to make a someone deaf.

"hey guys how are you all? I missed you people " Yu replied to his already rabid friends. "How are we?! We missed you sensei!….well mostly me of course". Replied Teddie who gave Yu a big (no pun intended) Bear hug. "Things were not the same when you disappeared and we were beary lonely!" Teddie pretty much started Rubbing his head into Yu's chest like Sandpaper on wood.

Yu sweat dropped at the scene of Teddies undying and probably creepy affection

"Jesus Christ quit hogging him all for yourself Ted! Shouted Youske "We want him to be in one piece for the welcome back party, Christ almighty!" he exclaimed while trying to pry Yu out of teddies Iron hold futilely.

Everyone was laughing at the scene of immense stupidity right until they heard a familiar gruff voice sachet into the clearing. "*ahem* While it is nice to seeing you guys treat Yu like a unbreakable toy we have a Party to go to." Replied Dojima smoking a cigarette. "I heard the girls cooked up something special for you Yu."

The males in the party pretty much (including Yu) started Groaning inwardly at the thought of eating another nice portion of yyooooou Guessed it Mystery food X.

The Girls although quiet during the whole ruckus gave the boys some serious death glares (boy if looks could kill). _Jeez will they EVER let that mystery food crap GO for once._ All the girls thought simultaneously.

"All right everyone lets party!" Shouted Kanji and everyone in the group walked to the Dojima Residence looking forward to a brilliant party excluding mystery food X.

Xoxoxxo

The party went in full swing and at the end there was no cases of food poisoning or mystery food X KO's. Everyone was glad that Yu was back in Inaba . This time Yu was staying for good this time. His parents agreed with him that staying in inaba will do him wonders.

Of course while he was in bed the thought of Igor's Warning of this incoming disaster was still plaguing him.

The eternal recursion… What does that even mean?

Bound by desire…that does not sound well by a long shot. He knew what ever caused that to happen will no doubt plague the world if not stopped.

Fatigue started to cloud Yu's mind… "well I guess I have to find out tomorrow" Yu thought to himself as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Yu awoke to a bright light blinding him for a second. As soon as his eyes adjusted to it he saw a chalice floating before him….A disturbing one at that. Most of its features resembled a skull as the cup and for the base it looked like what appeared to be a spine.

Yu heard a creepy whisper emit from the chalice. " _ **I can grant all that your hearts desires young one . In exchange for a sacrifice. Pay the price and your wish shall be granted…**_

Yu was so entranced by the chalice and all its disturbing wonder. He was to contemplate the offer until he heard a strong feminine voice resonate trough out the mist surrounding him.

" _ **Don't fall for it! That damned chalice wants to take advantage of your desires. Don't submit to it! It will turn you into something far worse than you can imagine! Do not submit I beg of you!"**_ The voice cried out to him and it was enough to snap him out of the trance.

Yu realized the big mistake he was going to make and his face contorted into rage.

"IZANAGI! Ziodyne! He shouted and crushed the card and Izanagi appeared Striking the chalice with volts of electricity.

As he continued the onslaught the world was shattering before him like glass. After his onslaught the chalice let out a unholy screech and disappeared. The ground shattered before him and yu fell into the abyss. Yu felt like he was going to die until he felt a arm grab him. He looked up to see who had saved him but could not make out the face.

The arm that was holding him was grotesque in sight. He could make out bulging eyeballs on the arm which were looking at him. The arm was grey in colour and it was covered in wrinkles and cresses.

The voice coming out of the figure was amused at his Reaction **"Scary isn't it but this is nothing to what is compared to the horrors you will face in the future".** The voice turned serious **"Brace yourself and prepare your allies, you will need it in the future".**

"Who are you? Yu cried out to the figure as his vision started to fade.

Yu could barely make out a warm smile coming from the person **"You will find out in time, we will meet again in the future. For now rest".**

Yu vision faded and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

 **Sorry if I took too long to make this. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the ones to come.**

 **For now I will try to make more ok?**

 **Slán agus beannact!**


End file.
